


Portends (Part 2)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur and Gwen take a moment together.-Prompt:278.. 500 words





	Portends (Part 2)

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Portends (Part 2)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Arthur and Gwen take a moment together.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 499  
**Prompt:** 278.. 500 words  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**Portends (Part 2)**

As soon as the door to his chambers closed, Arthur turned to look at his new bride. Her raised eyebrow and tapping foot made him scowl.

“You can’t dissuade me. Morgana doesn’t have magick and that’s all I will hear of it.” Arthur waited for Gwen’s look to subside but it only persisted. “Guinevere, I’m her brother i would know.”

“Not if she was hiding it from you and your father.” Gwen sighed. “I suppose this isn’t a good time to ask if Merlin has magick. Does he?”

Arthur looked at the closed door and squinted. “No. I’m sure that Morgana was just joking around.”

“What if she wasn’t?” Gwen asked.

“He’s an idiot. He can’t be a sorcerer.” Arthur looked back at Gwen. “Can he? No! I’m sure that he is not.”

“I think they both have magick.” Gwen took a step closer then reached out and took Arthur’s hand. She pulled his hand to her chest. “It’s obvious that they know each other’s secret and they have hidden it from you and your father. Adara says that she can sense magick in other people. I’m sure they have sensed each other’s magick by now.”

“Father would have killed them both without hesitation. Luckily for them, I am not my father.” Arthur rubbed his brow. “I need to tell them to be careful. If anyone should find out then i will be forced to execute them. I would have no choice and I do not want to have to that.”

“Or you could change the law.” Gwen gave him a sweet smile. “You are the King of Camelot now. You could do it.” Gwen took another step closer. “I want my family to be safe. Adara and Morgana are my family… and yours.”

“We haven’t been coroneted yet and you already want me to change the law about magick.” Arthur looked down at Gwen and sighed. “I don’t think that I have a choice, do I?”

“No. Not at all.” Gwen shook her head and stood on her tiptoes to give him a sweet kiss.

“Our family…” Arthur smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

“So do I.” Gwen smiled. “Maybe, you should think about letting Merlin join it as well.”

Arthur frowned. “What would I do for a manservant?”

“Arthur!” Gwen glared up at him.

“He would have to be titled.” Arthur sighed. “Morgana is a royal lady. She can’t just marry some commoner, especially not a servant.”.

“That shouldn’t matter if they are in love. Love can happen to anyone. It happened to us.” Gwen smirked. “Isn’t he in training with the court physician? That would make him a scholar and worthy of her. He should be at least given status as a freeman.”

“I will think about it. Now, I want to enjoy my bride and her lovely lips.” Arthur wrapped his arms around his bride. “Kiss me now and I will decide that tomorrow. Today we need to become King and Queen of Camelot.”


End file.
